


It's you

by Neila



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Jaehyun, Thief Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila
Summary: “Wasn't me the one being arrested?” Johnny joked. “Isn't it thrilling that now it’s the other way around?”Or, alternatively;Where Jaehyun is good at his job, he knows he can put any thief behind bars and make them pay for their crimes, but when that thief turns out to be his boyfriend it may not be that easy.





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little__cree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little__cree/gifts).



> Thank you Mrs. Daria for waiting for this and being my beta, even if I held a gun against your head to do it :) (ily)

Jaehyun sat down in front of the cell, a few meters away from the bars. Johnny laid on the wooden bench and rustled with the handcuffs. The only light was the blinking light bulb at the other side of the corridor, as it was already past midnight, and it was just enough for Jaehyun to see the other’s face. He didn't even look bothered or repented to be there, he just looked… bored, playing with the metal and sometimes yawning. He didn't look affected at all by the fact that he turned out to be Jaehyun's most hated person in the world, and Jaehyun didn't know if what hurt him the most was Johnny's lack of shame and regret or his indifference for the consequences he was about to suffer. Was his boyfriend really the one who committed all of those crimes? He didn’t want to believe it.  

He felt nauseous just thinking about the fact that Youngho, whom he had loved and adored for over one year, had turned out to be Johnny, the most wanted criminal of the city. His was, coincidentally, the case Jaehyun had been taking care of for a year. Tears started filling his eyes and he had to look away, wiping them quickly. Jaehyun wanted to scream at him, but just like the moment he and the other officers had caught him in his hidden apartment, where he had kept all the stolen money, Jaehyun stayed silent. He couldn’t show his weak side, not when he was working and even less when he was in front of the one who caused all his nightmares. That one also being the person who gave him the sweetest dreams was just an occupational hazard. Jaehyun toyed around with his belt. He had tried to distract himself from his thoughts with his phone, but it only got worse. A photo of Youngho and him in the coffee shop where they usually had their dates at was his lock screen, and he still had some unread texts from a contact named “Youngho♥”. Oh, how he had had the nerve to wish Jaehyun good luck at work when he was robbing a bank.

Jaehyun thought how it all made sense now. If he had known the price of making all the puzzle pieces fit together was betrayal, he would have avoided it. He remembered how he and Youngho had met casually at a restaurant, how he had helped him arrest a drunk man harassing one of the employees. Youngho lied to him from the start, telling Jaehyun he worked at the bank that had been robbed by the criminal Johnny the exact same day. They had had multiple dates after that, first meeting to have breakfast and then moving on to dinners and late night walks after Jaehyun finished his shifts. They had kissed for the first time after a movie date, on a winter night. Jaehyun still kept the scarf Youngho had lent him that time.

Thinking about every kiss, about how excited he had been for even just holding hands or brushing their shoulders together and about the first time they had shared a bed made his stomach twist, but now not with love. Love made him sick at this point. He felt so, so stupid. Yuta, his co-worker and friend, usually told him how dumb he was. From being afraid of saying I love you first when it was obvious after a couple of weeks that they were a thing, to being unable to stop saying it every five minutes after the first four months. Right now he didn’t feel the kind of stupid someone love-struck was, he felt an utter and complete idiot.  He didn’t even care about all the confidential information he had given Youngho, or Johnny for that matter, while talking about his day at work. His heart was broken.

What Jaehyun hadn't noticed yet, though, were the glances Johnny stole from him while he tried to distract himself. His eyes were puffy and red. Had he been crying, Johnny wondered, or just overworking himself again? He was confused about Jaehyun’s reaction, because the officer hadn’t shown him any emotion. After the fateful moment they had met face to face that afternoon, Jaehyun acted as if he was a complete stranger. He thought about it while moving the handcuffs around his wrists and finally decided to speak, not able to bear with Jaehyun's sad eyes anymore.

“Don't you have them one size bigger? They are cutting my blood flow.” He wasn't technically lying, but obviously another kind of handcuffs wasn't what he actually wanted. Jaehyun didn't answer, just kept looking away. Johnny could see annoyance instead of sadness in the other's face and that gave him enough energy to smile a bit, get up, and get closer to the cell's bars. “Come on Jae, at least take them off… What do you even want me to do inside here?”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun tried to cut him off, but his voice didn't sound harsh at all, on the contrary, it even trembled a bit, as if he was about to start crying again. But he couldn’t show Johnny that.

“Come on, please.” Pleaded Johnny, this time feeling a bit desperate. He would go crazy if Jaehyun really started to cry in front of him and he wasn't able to even wipe away his tears.

“Shut up _Johnny_ , go to sleep or something.” Jaehyun repeated a bit more serious, now putting emphasis on the name. He was tired, and the least he wanted now was to fight with him over the damn handcuffs.

“I'll stay quiet if you take them off, I swear.” Said Johnny firmly holding his hands up like he was making an oath. Jaehyun looked at him in the eyes, probably debating mentally whether to give in or not. Luckily for Johnny, the officer was unable to resist his smile, even if it was cheeky and playful, and obviously hiding something in it. Jaehyun got up and opened the door, entering and closing behind him to make sure Johnny wouldn't try to escape. Johnny took a step away and extended his hands to him. When Jaehyun took one of them in his and with the other unlocked the handcuffs, Johnny pushed him against the cell bars.

“You’re so naïve, baby. You really thought I would stay still?” Johnny smiled, pinning Jaehyun against the cell bars. Jaehyun tried to push him away, but Johnny was stronger in every sense, and when he tried to protest, Johnny kissed him. A harsh kiss that made their teeth clash and Jaehyun slightly moan in surprise against Johnny's mouth, a kiss he ended up giving in to, no matter how much he tried to resist. He let Johnny's tongue explore his mouth, feeling his knees grew weaker when the other bit and sucked on his lower lip. He got so into the kiss, forgetting about the world surrounding them and the situation they were in, that he started running his hands through Johnny's chest. The mist in Jaehyun's mind only disappeared when Johnny moved away, but the thief once again was quicker.

“Sto— ” Before Jaehyun could even finish the word, Johnny turned him over, now pressing the officer's chest against the cell bars and his own into his back. He also had finally got rid of the handcuffs, now putting them on one of Jaehyun's wrists and one bar. “You fucking—!” When Jaehyun realized he tried even harder to move away, but his hand couldn’t even reach the baton he had on his belt. Johnny was holding his other arm bent over his back, immobilizing him completely, and when Jaehyun gave up once again he smiled satisfied.

“Come on officer, calm down.” Johnny whispered in Jaehyun's ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I'm just playing.” He said in a cheerful tone before biting Jaehyun's lobe.

“Everything is a fucking game for you, isn't it?” Mumbled Jaehyun, still trying to move his body even though his strength was all gone with Johnny's touch. Johnny, much to Jaehyun's dislike, just let out a soft laugh, and continued to kiss behind his ear, down his neck and his nape, until he finally got what he wanted from the policeman. A sigh, and another one —maybe a bit more repressed— when he bit on the same spot, near Jaehyun's collarbones. Johnny’s hands caressed the younger's chest over the clothes, then going up and down his sides and sliding underneath the shirt while not stopping the kisses. Jaehyun didn't say a word, his breath was starting to get more irregular, but he closed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip not to make a sound. The image made Johnny want him even more, so he moved one hand to Jaehyun's chin to turn his face a bit and be able to kiss him on the mouth, while the other remained under his shirt holding their bodies closer. This time the kiss was softer, even passionate, and Johnny didn't feel any hint of anger in Jaehyun. On the contrary, he sensed the officer was asking for more, and his suspicions got confirmed when he pulled away and Jaehyun leaned in himself to join their lips again. But Johnny held his face still, looking at him into the eyes. The space between their mouths was just enough for them to talk and still feel the other's breath. Jaehyun hated it, but Johnny seemed to enjoy every moment.

“You already gave in, officer?” He said caressing Jaehyun's cheek with his thumb.

“Stop it…” Mumbled Jaehyun in a raspy voice, completely weak and slightly embarrassed. He was turned on, and prayed to God Johnny wouldn’t notice. “Let me go…”

“Wasn't me the one being arrested?” Johnny joked, biting Jaehyun's lip but letting go before Jaehyun could kiss him again. He moved again to his ear, leaving kisses and light bites over Jaehyun's jaw on the way. “Isn't it thrilling that now it’s the other way around…?” He whispered, making Jaehyun shiver. He started to move the hand he had on Jaehyun's waist, placing it on the growing bulge in his pants. “Maybe I'm not the only one who has been fantasizing about it?”

“You wha— ah!” Jaehyun was cut off again when Johnny clasped his hand harder. He had to lean his forehead against the bar cells because it took him by so much surprise.

“I can't help it, officer, you've always looked so good in your uniform…” Whispered Johnny, using the hand he had had on Jaehyun's chin to start caressing his chest through his shirt. He started moving the other up and down, causing even more friction between Jaehyun's erection and pants. He smiled satisfied when he felt how the other moved his hips slightly, obviously pleading for more.

When Johnny slid his hand inside Jaehyun's boxers the officer couldn't help but let out a soft “Ah”, immediately biting his lips embarrassed. He could feel Johnny's smile against his neck and that made him feel even shyer.

When the thief started to move his hand up and down his length, stopping at the top and rubbing his tip slowly, Jaehyun whispered “Youngho…” and if it weren't because Johnny wanted to have a bit of fun, he would have lost it then and there.

“You like it, officer?” He mumbled, starting to pump Jaehyun's erection again.

“Stop calling me that… ah, fuck…” He cursed when Johnny's thumb caressed harder but his hand moved slower.

“Such a filthy mouth, _officer_.” Johnny put remarked the last word, always enjoying making Jaehyun go a bit mad. “Maybe we should put it to work…”

He moved his other hand to Jaehyun's neck, caressing it a bit before grabbing Jaehyun's jaw and pressing his middle and index finger into his lips. Jaehyun didn't try to resist, he let Johnny's long fingers go into his mouth, and he started moving his tongue around them, sucking and nibbling them a bit.

Johnny had to force himself to focus again and decided it was time to unbutton Jaehyun's pants to slid them down alongside his boxers. He looked down and smiled to himself. He slapped Jaehyun's ass and grabbed one of his buttocks to squeeze it. Jaehyun bit his fingers as hard as he could, completely ashamed, and Johnny instead of complaining just let out a soft whine and a laugh, starting to kiss his neck again excitedly.

He masturbated Jaehyun a bit more, pressing his clothed erection against the other's naked ass. Maybe it was about time he took care of it, too. He took his fingers out of the officer's mouth and moved back a bit to admire Jaehyun's ass again. Jaehyun, on the other side, just wanted to hide or plainly disappear. He was so embarrassed, but at the same time he wanted Johnny so bad he just wanted to tell him to hurry up instead of stopping, but he kept silent, because even if his stupid-teenager-in-love-like heart wanted Johnny, no, Youngho, to fuck him raw, his rational mind told him to at least have a bit of decency.

“You’re going to enjoy it, don’t worry officer.” Commented Johnny before pressing his chest against Jaehyun back again and leaving just enough space in between their bodies for his hand to slide in Jaehyun’s ass and push his fingers into his entrance.

“Ah!” Jaehyun moaned surprised, even if Johnny hadn’t entered him yet. The sensation made him arch his back and grab onto the bars. Johnny carefully but without hesitation pushed his index finger inside Jaehyun, and started moving it in an out. Jaehyun had really taken care of sucking in well enough, because Johnny could move it as fast as he wanted without it feeling forced. On the contrary, he felt satisfied seeing Jaehyun’s face full of pleasure, and couldn’t help but steal a kiss from him now that he had his lips at reach.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, officer...” He mumbled against his lips, now trying to deepen his moves.

“More… please…” Sighed Jaehyun, losing his mind. “Hurry up…”

Johnny was also growing impatient, and he was convinced he’d have more opportunities to make the policeman beg, so he introduced the other finger in him and started moving both at the same time, also scissoring them to make sure Jaehyun was ready. With his other hand, he wrapped the officer’s cock again and started rubbing his tip in circles, enjoying how his pre-cum made everything sticky and lewder.

“Youngho… ah…” Breathed out Jaehyun. Just hearing his real name made Johnny want to kiss Jaehyun. Not kiss and then fuck him, but kiss him passionately, sweetly, kiss up and down his jaw and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, make love to him until the only thing the younger could say was that, _Youngho_ , but now was not the moment for that. Sensing Jaehyun was already too close to coming, he let go of his cock and took his fingers out. While Jaehyun was catching up his breath he took the chance to unzip his trousers and free his dick. He spat on his hand and rubbed his erection a bit, to make sure it was well lubricated. Making Jaehyun suffer didn’t mean hurting him. He positioned himself near Jaehyun’s entrance, grabbing his hips to keep him still and leaning in to kiss him deeply, playing with his tongue enough to make him drool and biting his lip until he thought he was distracted enough to finally penetrate him.

Jaehyun moaned in pain against Johnny, groaning at the feeling of being stretched like this. No matter how many times they had done that before, he still couldn’t get used to Johnny’s size.

“Fuck, you're so tight…” Mumbled Johnny, biting Jaehyun's lobe as he slid inside him tortuously slowly. “Ah, fuck, Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun was once again biting his lip and closing his eyes as hard as he could. Johnny could feel how tense he was, so he started to caress his chest and kiss his neck again, making wet sounds every time his lips pressed on the other's skin. When he felt Jaehyun relax he started to rock his hips, sighing at the feeling as Jaehyun also moved his own.

Jaehyun's little moans kept him going at the same pace for a while until he felt the need to go faster. Jaehyun grabbed the bars tightly, making his knuckles go white, and he let out a loud moan when Johnny thrust into him hard and deep. Johnny smiled. That's what he wanted to hear. He slapped Jaehyun's ass and began moving that deep, hitting the spot he knew made Jaehyun go weak.

“Quiet officer, aren't your co-workers in the offices below us?” Johnny talked into his ear again not stopping his movements, knowing damn well he was making Jaehyun lose control. “Or perhaps do you want them to hear?”

“Shut up…” Repeated Jaehyun out of breath. No one knew about his relationship with Johnny and he didn’t want them to discover it now either, but the thrill was addictive. Before he could say anything more Johnny thrust again, making him let out another moan, and another, and another, and another as he didn't stop.

“You feel so good…” Johnny whispered when he settled with a pace once again. Jaehyun was out of breath already, pressing his face on the bars. If it weren't for Johnny's grip and the cell, he'd probably be on the floor already. “So fucking good… God, I love you so much...”

Johnny's heavy breath in his ear made him needier, but Johnny was thrusting so hard and good into him that he found it difficult to even move his free hand to touch himself. Johnny took care of that, holding Jaehyun's hip with one hand and wrapping the other in his erection. He started to move faster and less deep, trying to match the pace of his hand and his own hips. Hearing Jaehyun's moan was the only thing he wanted now, and if that meant fucking him any possible way, he'd do it.

“Ah… Johnny… Johnny…” Jaehyun kept repeating. Johnny's hand was wet in pre-cum again, and he himself wasn't far from coming either. He kissed Jaehyun hungrily and smiled against him when he moaned and came in his palm. Jaehyun's shaking body didn't stop Johnny though, he kept fucking him until he was at his peak, and pulled out just in time to cum in Jaehyun's back, straining his uniform of white.

Johnny moved away and Jaehyun immediately slid down to the floor, resting his face in the cell bars and trying to catch his breath. He was tired, embarrassed, and didn't even have the energy to put his pants on again. He seemed to be unable to talk, maybe because of exhaustion, maybe because he was at a loss of words. Johnny smiled proudly and after buttoning up his own pants and wiping his hand, he grabbed Jaehyun's keys still hanging from the belt.

“Wait—” Jaehyun's realized a bit too late, and even when stretching out his arm to try to take the keys away from Johnny he couldn't quite do much. He was still handcuffed to the bar, after all. This time Johnny smiled more tenderly and ruffled Jaehyun's hair before dropping one of the keys near him.

“You should get out from here when you feel better.” Said Johnny opening the cell gate after finding the correct key and then letting the key chain on the floor outside of it. Close for Jaehyun to reach but far enough to make him struggle a bit. “Next time we'll do it in our comfy bed, don't worry.” He winked to Jaehyun and started to walk away.

“Wait— John— Youngho!” Jaehyun screamed to stop him, trying his harder to get up and unlock himself from the handcuffs, but the only answer he got was the door closing. Jaehyun gave up once he got out of the cell. He had trouble walking, his legs still felt like jelly, and the feelings in his chest just drained all the energy he had left. He sat on the floor again, praying that Yuta had already gone home so he wouldn't have to explain himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


End file.
